


Christmas Sniffles

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Sniffles

Sidney hated being sick.

Sidney really hated being sick during Christmas.

He's been battling this flu for a while now. But last night it hit him hard.

He was curled up on the sofa, wrapped in blankets and had stolen parts of Geno's wardrobe, including his blue fluffy bunny slippers and the warmest sweater that he could find, also Geno's and was an over the top, gaudy, Christmas sweater.

Evgeni appeared at the side of the couch and steaming cup of tea in his hand which he handed to Sidney. "Feels any better?"

Sidney pouted, "No," his voice was croaky and it hurt too talk.

Evgeni took the cup from Sidney as he began to cough and pushed the Klennex's that littered the couch cushion beside Sidney, onto the floor. He sat next to Sidney, who despite his protests that Geno might get sick, curled into Evgeni's side. Evgeni pressed a kiss to Sidney's hair, observing to himself that with his sore looking red nose, that he was a match for the Rudolf on his sweater. He wisely didn't tell Sidney this.

"You no worry, I help you get better," Evgeni pulled him closer to his side, where Sidney fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
